A form of arrow shooting game heretofore not commercially available has been known and used in some isolated areas for sometime. This little known arrow shooting game utilizes a homemade flipping device for launching a somewhat modified arrow through the air at predetermined randomly selected targets. Unlike a conventional bow and arrow, such homemade device employs an elongated wand or rod-like stick having a handle end and an opposite end to which a string is permanently attached. The string is approximately the same length as the stick and is knotted at its opposite free end. A thin slot is angularly cut in the arrow approximately midway of its ends for slideably receiving the string therethrough until engagement of its knotted end with the side of the arrow. Prior to launch, the shooter grasps the feathered end of the arrow in order to draw it back in tensioning relation to the string and the arrow is launched by a flipping motion of the stick in a manner similar to that used with a slingshot which does not require even a fraction of the strength necessary when shooting a conventional bow and arrow. One difficulty with such homemade arrow shooting device, however, has been the undesirable weakening of the arrow in the area of the string receiving slot. The hardwood from which conventional arrows are manufactured is very brittle with a tendency to split or splinter when striking a relatively hard impenatrable target object. The enherent brittleness of conventional arrows also frequently presents a problem when attempting their removal from a target which sometimes cannot be performed without considerable bending and twisting. This can result in the arrow breaking off leaving the pointed tip embedded in the target object. With further weakening of the arrow by slotting the shaft of the arrow, as utilized with the homemade shooting game, a predetermined certain break point is provided even should the arrow be accidently dropped or twisted during ordinary use and engagement with even the more penetrable target objects. Therefore, in order to develop a commercial version of the homemade arrow shooting game, it is desirable and necessary to design an improved arrow which is able dependably to resist breakage when subjected to the hazards of ordinary use and particularly to the special hazards presented when striking relatively hard impenatrable objects and the like. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.